How can 'A' destroy a different world?
by hey85
Summary: 'A' reveals Spencer's mistake, separating her from Alex, presents the past  spencer's mistake and how 'A' reveals it  and the present  Spencer begging for forgivness to Alex, IMPORTANT NOTE! I really dont have time to try, but I'll do what i can, sory
1. Chapter 1

**How can 'A' destroy a different world?**

"You have something in your face," Alex said as he removed a little piece of dirt off Spencer's face, "Have someone ever told you that your eyes are beatiful?" he said, suddenly he smiled when he saw Spencer rush.

The night was romantic, gloomy in a special way, in other words, perfect. They both stared at eah other, very firmly in the eyes, as the waves of the ocean crushed into the rocks.

"When I see your face, I go to a whole new world, a different one. Were no one could fall us apart or knock us down. A special place, only you and me." Spencer was shocked. Those were the most beatiful words someone have ever told her. Suddenly she heard someone call her name

"Spencer, Spencer"

Then she woke up, it was just a dream. A nightmare, 'cause nightmares are dreams that do not become true, not after what she did to him.

"You're going to be late for school hunny." said Spencer's mom. Spencer didn't say a word, she just got up from her bed trying to hide the tears from her mom, pretending she is okay. She brushed her teaths, took a bath, and put a green tang, jeans, and red converse. She didn't mind how she looked now, all that matters to her is what she did.

"Hey, how are you going" said Hanna cheerfully, but spencer ignored her and walked away heading to her English class.

Suddenly she didn't see anything, but she could hear talking, and talking, while her head was spinning around. Then was when she realized she was in a non-made day dream. But it's called a memory, she was remembering what she did, what she regrets with all her heart.

***Memory***

" wanna go out tonight?" Spencer said, with a big smile on her face.

"Sure, were you wanna go?"

" I don't know, somewhere special, a different place, only you and me"

"pick you up on 9:00pm" Alex said, then he left.

* On spencer's house*

"Hello, is anyone home?, Mom?" suddenly someone put his hands in her mouth, avoiding that someone could hear her scream. She was scared, fricked out, she tought it was the last minute of her life.

" Relax, relax, it's just me" Wren said.

"Wren, what are you doing here?"

" I can't live without you" Then he went foward and kissed her deply, and she didn't stoped him, knowing she was with someone else. They stayed together the whole night, talking, laughing and kissing. In that moment she didin't knew who she loved, Alex or Wren. "Alex" she thought.

" Oh no, what time is it?"

"11:30, why?"

"Oh no no, what have i just done, he gave the money he has being saving for 3 years for a reservation of the place,and I'm having fun with another guy while he is hesitating under the rain, wondering what he did wrong, oh no you need to go Wren, NOW"

She ran upstair to take her cellphone to call Alex while thinking about a very good excuse while she got a text...

Oh my dear Spencer, I never expected this from you, I'm really surprised

but how do you think Alex will be if he knew? by evidence

love birds don't allways end up flying together

-A


	2. Chapter 2

**How can 'A' destroy a different world chapter 2**

Spencer was desesparated, what if 'A' told Alex she was kissing with another guy, everything would end. She was afraid to call Alex now, she didn't have strength to even take the phone. Tears were running trhough her cheeks, those were tears than though she wiped them away, she could feel them in her heart. She was upset, she felt she was a stupid, a slut, that Alex desereved better than her. But she wont let him go, she wont give up on him, thats when she heard someone knocking the door. she hurried to open it, hesitating at the same time. When she finally opened it her eyes lost the brightness right away. It was Alex.

" CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" Alex said angrily, while showing a letter with a picture of her and wren kissing, that night exactly.

She took the letter that said

Poor Alex, you really thought she loved you?

I have to admitt, Spencer is a good actress, pretending she loved you

Look what your little Spencer do when you are not with her

***picture of spencer and wren kissing***

Never fall in love with a bitch, or she would bitch you

-A

***At school***

"Spencer, Spencer, are you okay, class is over" said . Spencer looked around and notice she was the only one there, she felt ashamed.

"um, yeah, I was.. um.. I need to go" and ran out of the classroom, wiping her tears

"Spens, areyou okay? Why are you crying?" Aria said, carely

" I'm fine"

"Spencer I know you, I know you are not fine, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you"

"I'M FINE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? oh my.. Aria.. I'm so sorry, I'm just a little distracted, thank you for caring, but I just need time. She walked away.

School today was borring, she spent all the classes thinking about how to make Alex forgive her, and the worst of all is that she had tennis practice today, and she didn't know with what face she would show up to him, she didn't know in what ways he would see her eyes, she was scared and ashamed, but she need to be strong.

When she arrived to Tennis practice, noticed it was 3:00pm and her class started at 4:00pm. She was so distracted that she arrived earlier. She was so tired. Suddenly she started to see nothing, and her head was spinning around. She was remembering, again

***memory***

" Tell me this picture is not true, LOOK AT MY EYES AND TELL ME IS NOT TRUE" Alex said, she never saw Alex so angry. She knew she had to lie, but she couldn't, she couldn't see at his eyes and lie, so it was over.

"Yes it's true, the stupid picture is true" She said, scared, crying, hurt, uspet. He didn't say a word, he broked the letter and went foward to the door.

" Alex wait!"

"I've waited too long, while you were kissing with another guy''

"Look I'm sorry, things went out of control, i don't know why I did this, but I love you, I LOVE YOU and i won't let you go out of that door without me"

"Whatch me" and he left. Spencer didn't have the strength enough to chase after him, she was crying, and crying. She was crying so much that she could barely move. But she won't give up, She went running to his house, it was raining and she was all wet, but she didn't care, she run and run until she got to is house. Then she hear her cellphone ringing. She read the message but this time she wasn't afraid. She hated herself so much that that was the only feeling she could feel at that moment, she through the celpone on the floor and crashed it with all her force. She read the messege again in her head, watching Alex's window

Spens, Spens

When I say something, I mean it... and I do it

don't waste your time, a ''sorry'' is not enough

you wanna fly, but what if I have your wings?

-A


	3. Chapter 3

**How can 'A' destroy a different world? chapter 3**

Spencer knew excatly what 'A' was trying to do. She was trying to control her, to scare her, but 'A' wasn't enough to hold her back. She went and knocked the door, but no one opened it. She knocked again..and again, and nothing. She took some rocks from the ground and throw it in his window. She was angry and tired, but she remembered Alex gave her a copy of the his house's keys. So she opened the door and saw Alex's mother and father disscusing.

" Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt you, it's Alex here"

" It's okay, I'm done here" Alex's mother said and gave a dirty look to his husband, "Alex is in his room''

"Thank you" and she ran to his room. She knocked the door slowly, but she didn't planned what she was going to say, 'cause this wasn't a plan, this was some crazy thing she was doing, she don't even know what she was doing.

"come in" Alex said, in a different voice, she felt it wasn't Alex anymore. " Spencer, I don't wanna hear a single word of you, not a sound, please just go okay, I need time to think"

"No Alex I'm not going, please listen to me, let me explain, is not what you think i-

"then was is it huh? I'm not BLIND SPENCER. what do you have to explain from the you-kissing-another-guy thing? " Alex interrupted

" But just listen to me Alex just once, please" She said, crying. Alex stayed quite, letting her talk. " I know I did a mistake, I KNOW IT, but I'm not perfect, everyone does mistakes, and if our love is really LOVE, we can't let a stupid thing like that destroy our relationship..and also our friendship.. if you don't wanna be with me its okay, you have your reasons to hate, but you won't forget me so fast, and I WON'T GIVE UP SO FAST."

" Maybe I'm not the richest people in the world but I'm not STUPID, you really know how to lie, I thought that when you said " i love you" you meant it, but you don''t, YOU ARE ONLY A LIAR, please go away, please"

" Alex I BEGG YOU, I-"

" There's nothing left to begg for"

" I wont give up on you Alex" she said crying, she left. She was runing and it was still raining. Wretchedness was filling her heart. She couldn't run anymore, but she was running out of tears. She continued until she got home. Then she found a letter in her bed:

Told ya it wasn't worth

I don't think its a good idea to ignore me

the more you keep skiping me, the more me you find

This is not a fairytale

-A

Suddenly she woke up, it was 3:54, she had to get ready, but not for the tennis practice, for seeing Alex. When she was ready to start she received a text

S.O.S

-Aria

She said to her father she had a lot of homeworks that she forgot to do, probably the most stupid excuse she ever used, but went fast as she can to meet Aria.

"Aria"

" You're finally hear"

"What happend, why are those ambulance infront of your house, WHAT HAPPEND?" Spencer, said frustrated, but Aria was crying so hard that she couldn't speak, " ARIA PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE MAKING ME NERVOUS"

"Spens, Hanna had an accident.."

"Oh NO NO, is she okay?"

"She is heading to the hospital, but I don't know if she'll be"

Then she saw Hanna's mother getting herself in the car to head to the hospital, she could hide the tears when she saw the pain Hanna's mother has

" OH NO NO, MY GIRL NO, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER *CRYING LOUDLY* NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, NOOOOM*CRYING EVEN LOUDER*"

"This is so bad, this is so bad." She thought. Then she saw Alex walking around with another girl. She was verry skinny and have long curly hair. She was beatiful. But how could Alex forget her so quickly? This is too hard for her, too many pressure, she couldn't resist, she couldn't pretend to be the strong one, so she cried and cried. Aria leaned foward to put Spencer's head in her soulder and Emily came and hug them too. They were all crying. It couldn't get worst until her cellphone rang, she was tired of all those stupid messages and of the stupid 'A' game

poor Spencer

Is it hard for you? your best friend is dying and your EX boyfriend already has another one

but is better for me, one less out of my track

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

How can 'A' destroy a different world? Chapter 4

Spencer was tired of 'A'. She or he passed the limit line. Her bestfriend is dying and she is still joking around. She felt no fear, she just wished that 'A' leaved her alone.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? TELL ME, WHAT THE HECK YOU WANT FROM SHE" She shouted, realizing people were looking at her like if she was a freak.

Then Spencer, Aria and Emily were heading to the hospital. When they arrived the doctor said to wait outside. They waited and waited.. but nothing, no one came and said how things were. Spencer was trying to think about Hanna, she didn't want to get distracted with the other thing in this moment. She was afraid to start remembering again, but it's like her mind forces her.

***Memory***

Spencer destroyed the letter from 'A' and she throw hereself to to her bed, crying, wondering if Alex would forgive her. She was depressed, hours passed and you couldn't see a single smile on her face. She was falling asleep slowly when she heard someone knocking the door. She went downstairs rapidly, emotionless. when she opened the door..

"Wren.."

"Spencer, I want to talk to you"

"I don't feel like talking, please go away" and was pushing him to the door slowly.

"Spencer, I love you, and nothing can change that, I want to be with you, it doesn't matter what happend with Mellisa, I-"

"This is not about mellissa" Spencer interrupted

"Then who is this about, huh?"

"I..I love another guy"

"If you love another guy, then why you didn't stopped me when we were kissing?" Wren said, with passion in his eyes

"I-I don't know"

"Spencer look at my eyes, the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, the way you kisse-"

"STOP MENTIONING THAT STUPID KISS"

"That means you didn't meant it, that means you felt nothing?"

"Honestly I don't know, I love you, but I love another guy too"

" I thought you only loved ME" Alex said, entering to the house, apperently he was listening to almost all the conversation

"Alex..what-what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a second chance, but I thought you only loved ME"

"Oh this is the other guy?"

"Yes I'm the "other guy"

"you decide Spencer, or you are with me or you are with the "other guy"

"I - I don't know"

"You know what? IM TIRED OF ALL YOUR GAMES" Alex said, and left

"No Alex wait"

"Sorry" and Wren left too

"WREN, ALEX, PLEASE JUST LET ME EXP-" But the tears interrupted her. Then he heard someone knocked the door

"MY LOVE, I missed you SO much" said Spencer's mom

"Me too" Spencer said, wiping her tears, hugging her, without enthuthiasm.

" We saw Alex and Wren walking out of here, and they didn't look very happy" Mellissa said, in a provokative way

"Emm.. maybe they were sleepy, and umm thay passed just to say hi" Spencer said, and Mellissa had a I-don't-believe-you face

"Oh you know what sis? I have a new boyfriend now, but I wont bring him here so my lovley sister won't steal it"

"It was a mistake okay? HE kissed ME"

"And why he was here?"

"He came to say hi, I have A LOT of time that I don't talk to him" She realized she was a total LIAR, the only thing that she said was LIES AND LIES, and that putted her down.

"Yeah, sure" Mellissa said, sarcastically

"What is this mess here, why are those papers thrown in the floor" Spencer's mother said, as she putted all the pieces together to see what it was. She was surprised, she could'nt believe what she saw.

"YOU ARE JUST A LIAR, A LIAR, I HATE YOU, YOU RUIN ALL MY LIFE, I REALLY HOPE SOMEDAY YOU WENT OUT OF THIS HOUSE"Mellissa said, and she headed upstair crying. But why did she mind? She has a new boyfriend now, but Spencer knew that Mellissa haven't forget Wren, she still felt someting for him, and she is using another person to blow them away.

Spencer didn't know what to said, her mother was still staring at the picture of her and Wren kissing. She felt bad for Mellissa, for Alex, and for her.

Suddenly she woked up from her memory when she felt her celphone vibrating.

My lovely Spens

What would your friends think about you if they saw the picture of you and Wren kissing while being with Alex?

What would the school think? or even the teachers?

But don't worry, reputation is not the most important thing

-A

"Oh no..."


	5. Chapter 5

**How can 'A' destroy a different world? chapter 5**

"What happen?" Aria said, curiosly

"Um..nothing" Spencer said, trying to hide the message

"Let me see" and she took Spencer's phone, "WHAT?, you kissed Wren?"

"Mellissa has another boyfriend.."

"And what about Alex? Spencer I never expected this from you, I-I thought you were loyal, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?"

"Aria it was a mistake okay? You don't even know how much I regret it" Spencer said, crying

" I don't even know what to think about you now"

" I'M NOT PERFECT! I did the same stupidity that did YOUR FATHER" Aria suddenly put his head down, she was hurt, "oh no Aria, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put your-"

"you know what? It's okay.. it's true, you are just like my dad, A LIAR, A FAKE" She stood up and left to the bathroom.

Spencer felt bad, she passed the limit. She was realizing she was becoming 'A', bad, cruel, careless,LIAR..

***Memory***

"Mom I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."

"How could you do this to Mellissa, and to Alex"

"But she has another boyfriend!"

" You and I know perfectly well that she still feels something for Wren, and YOU KNOW IT"

" IT WAS A MISTAKE! A STUPID MISTAKE, GET OVER IT"

" DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, you are an embarrasment for the family, I can't believe I have a daughter that is A SLUT"

"Don't call me like that again or I'll-" and the mother hit her in the face, interrupting her

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

"BUT..fine, and to be clear I'm not leaving because you said so, I'm leaving to make Mellissa happy.." and she left.

Spencer was lost. She didn't know were she is going to live now. She was hurt, this is the first time her mother hit her that way, 'cause she has allways being kinda the "perfect daughter", now she is just a disaster, obiously Mellissa have always being jealous of her. Hours and hours passed, she was lonley in the street, with no one to lean on, with not a single smile. Then she heard her cellphone ringing it was her mom. She hesitated but then she took the call.

" What do you want?"

" Darling I'm so sorry-"

"Mom I won't go back home, everyone is happier without me"

"Don't say that.. I miss you"

"yeah, but you don't want a slut in your house"

" My love, I'm sorry to called you that, I know you made a mistake, I was just a little upset"

" A LITTLE?"

"Please come back home" She hung the phone.

Spencer knew she had to go back home. She won't stay homeless for the rest of her life. She didn't want to face Mellissa, but she HAD to go home. She walked until she arrived.. Guess who opened the door

"Spencer.. you are back.. what a shame"

"Mellissa I need to talk to you"

"What about? You want to steal my new boyfriend"

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"That mean you would still it if you knew him?"

"No I would'nt..Melliss listen, I'm sorry, you don't even know how sorry I'm, I didn't meant to hurt you or Alex.."

"Who said i was hurt"

"Mellissa you were crying.."

" yes I was crying, BECAUSE I HATE YOU, I HATE HAVING A SISTER LIKE YOU"

" MELLISSA I CAME TO SAY SORRY TO YOU"

"SO WHAT? HUH? WAT WOULD IT CHANGE? TELL ME WHAT WOULD IT CHANGE? YOU DESTOYED MY WHOLE LIFE, MY FUTURE"

" I'VE ALSO DESTROYED MY OWN LIFE"

***In the hospital***

"What happen? Why are you crying?" Emily said

"This is just.. too much" Spencer said

"You have a scar in your forehead"

"Um... yeah, I fell from the stairs"

***Memory***

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU LIFE, I CARE ABOUT MINE, THE ONE THAT YOU DESTROYED, I HATE YOUU" Mellissa took a bottle of glass and she was so angry she throw it to Spencer. Then the mother came in..

"SPENCER! YOU ARE BLEEDING! Mellissa LETS GO TO THE HOSPITAL"

"I don't want to, go alone"

" You passed the limit, YOU COULD KILL HER" The mother said, Mellissa just stood there crying and her mother went as fast as she can to the hospital. Mellissa was crying, she kne she have become amonster just like her sister. She was angry, hurt, upset, somber. She need to be distracted so she went to Spencer's room to look for the laptop.

"What is this?" Spencer's room was entirely cover with the same photo of Spencer and wren kissing. Different sizes and shapes, Mellissa saw a letter pasted in the wall

Spens Spens

without a boyfriend? without a family? without a home?

that's hard, so I made you a present to make you feel better

you like your room?

Be carefull, I'm watching you

-A


	6. Chapter 6

**How can 'A' destroy a different world? chapter 6**

"Spencer is okay now" the doctor said, "You can go home"

"Oh thank you so much" Spencer's mother said, gratefully

Spencer and her mom were on the way home. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to hear her mom discuss with Mellissa. She was tired of all this pressures. She needed time in her room, alone, the only place were she can be relaxed and comfortable. When they arrived she went directly to her room.

"What the heck is this"

"Thats the same thing I asked when I came in" Mellissa said, standing in the door

"I didn't do this"

"I know, it was 'A', who is 'A' by the way, and why she had the picture? did you send it to all your friends so they can see how you steal your sister's ex fiance?"

"I would never send that picture to my friends"

"Then 'A' is not your friend? Who is then?"Mellissa said, but Spencer knew she couldn't tell Mellissa about the 'A' thing.

"I-I don't know, maybe is kind of a joke"

"So 'A' was the one who throw the picture"

"I guess so"

"Spencer I'm not stupid no one would be spying you"

"I don't know who 'A' is okay? Now get out of my room!"

"You can stay with your new wallpaper if you want, i don't mind" and Mellissa left. As soon as she left se took off all the pictures and throw them in the garbage can. 'A' had the picture and she could use it against Spencer, she was afraid.

***Present***

"I'm sorry I think you should go home, we can't determine what she has tonight, its gonna take lots of tests, but what we can tell is that she is in comma" the doctor said

"She is in comma? Oh no this is too bad"" Spencer said, crying

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emily asked

"I don't know, but we'll try our best"

"Excuse me" Spencer said and went to the bathroom, "Aria, are you here?"

"What do you want?"

"Hanna is in co-comma" The tears didn't let her talk

"What?" She went out of a bathroom, Spencer noticed she had her eyes red

"Yes, the doctor told us to go home" and she went foward to hug her, "I'm sorry Aria"

"It's okay" She was crying "In this situation we need to be more together than ever" and they left.

When Spencer calmed down she could'nt resist the anger of Alex forgetting her so fast. She was seeing Alex and the other girl in her mind all the time, she knew she had to do something, so she went to Alex house.

She used the copy of the key to open the door, when she saw Alex and the other girl kissing passionately

"Alex.."

"SPENCER!" Alex said in surprise

"Spencer?" the girl said

"JENNA?"

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, she is my friend, Spencer this is my boyfriend A-"

"I know who he is"

"Oh, are you friends"

"She is my EX girlfriend"

"Oh what a shame, why did you guys broke up?

"Because she-"

"We don't need to give you explanations" Spencer said interrupting "How could've you forget me so fast?"

"You forgot about me first"

"I haven't forget you, I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME, please forgive me, please"

"Why would I? What would it change"

"I could have your friendship again, at least your friendship"

"I don't want your friendship, I don't want your simpathy, I DON'T WANT YOU"

"You could'nt forget about me that fast"

"" YEAH SURE, and what about THIS" and Alex started kissing Jenna slowly, passionatley. He looked at her eyes and said "I love you, I love you more than anything, when I look at your eyes, it's like a go to a whole new world, a different one, when no one could fall us apart or knock us down, only you and me" Alex smiled when he saw Jenna blushed.

Spencer realized it was the same words Alex said in her dream, well, nightmare, 'cause nightmares are dreams that do not become true, Spencer was more destroyed than ever, she didn't mind anything right now, she just fell in the floor and cryed, while Alex and Jenna were watcing her. But Alex knew perfectly well he didn't mean those words, he was seeing Spencer's eyes when he said that. He hadn't forget Spencer so fast. He was so angry that he want to do someting, to hurt her, but watching her crying killed him inside, some tears were running through his cheek as he wiped them away.

"You know what? I already know who I love.. I LOVE YOU" Spencer said and she left running and crying.

***At school***

"Spencer kiss me, hahaha"

"No, kiss me, hahaha"

"ahahaha" crowd lauging

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Look around the school"

She couldn't believe it. 'A' put the picture in the whole school with a description, and the same letter that was in her room. She was so embarrased, EVERYONE was talking to her and making fun of her. The school director recomended her a psychologist, everyone was adding a new thing about her-kissing-another-guy-while-being-with-another. All the teachers were talking to her and explaining what is that bad, everyone was asking who the heck was 'A'. She was frustrated. She opened her locker and there was a letter

Spencer

SURPRISE! everyone knows it now

why don't you go to a psychologist? hahaha

wanna help me make a wallpaper to Alex's room... like yours

in life there are going to be many obstacles

you wanna walk, but I'm on your road, you CAN'T win me

-A

**P.S: I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE IN A FEW DAYS 'CAUSE I'M GOING FAR AND SCHOOL IS ALMOST STARTING :) PLEASE BE PATIENT I'LL TRY WHAT I CAN:) REVIEW :) -hey85**


End file.
